


Words Unneeded

by Lynn Cheshire (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lynn%20Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éomer and Haldir rendezvous in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unneeded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an old Lord of the Rings Christmas exchange for 3-Weather-Haldir.

The river’s gentle trickling song filled the forest glade’s silent existence. The only other sound to be heard was the soft clop of hooves on the moss covered ground. Éomer took in the wooded scene with a grudging reverence, breathing in the pleasant scent of rotting leaves and wildflowers. He dismounted and led his horse to the river’s edge; letting the weary animal finally rest after their long journey.

“It’s not like him to be late,” the rider mused aloud as he scanned the clearing’s perimeter.

“Who says I am late?” A silken voice whispered in his ears as a pair of strong arms snaked their way around his middle.

Éomer shook his head as he turned to view his captor. Piercingly sharp eyes met his own in a silent greeting and he leaned into the other man’s embrace. He brought their foreheads together. “How is it that you always manage to surprise me, my dear Haldir of Lorien?”

The Elf just grinned in return. Éomer didn’t really expect an answer; words weren’t why they had come here, words were never the reason for their meeting.

“There is a cloak laid out under that tree,” Haldir said and gestured to the edge of the clearing. Éomer let himself wonder for a moment how he had missed it but quickly realized that he didn’t really care.

The Elf released him from his grasp and drew him by the hand over to the cloak, never breaking their gaze.

Éomer paused at the cloak’s edge and drew his companion closer, letting his eyes roam over the sharp features of the Elf’s face. He brought one rough hand up and placed it against a porcelain cheek. “Beautiful...” he whispered then slipped his hand behind Haldir’s neck and drew him in for a fierce kiss. Their tongues crashed against one another, deeper and deeper until they could have lost themselves to that one kiss.

Haldir’s hands began to work frantically at undoing the buckles and straps of Éomer’s armor as the man trailed kissed down along his jaw and over his neck; licking, sucking, biting. Éomer’s free hand snaked up under the Elf’s tunic and began to tweak and twist. Haldir arched his back, moaning softly.

They broke away and shed each other’s clothes; the Rider’s armor being roughly cast aside while the Elf seemed to melt away into the natural furnishing of the forest floor.

Éomer pulled Haldir closer once again, pressing their bodies together and kissing all along his lover’s neck and shoulders. His hand trailed down along a perfectly sculpted hip, his fingers tickling the Elf’s member lightly.

Haldir gasped at the phantom touch and thrust forward into Éomer’s open hand. The man’s hand closed firmly around Haldir’s cock and slowly began to stroke, alternating strong grip with feather touches. The inconsistency of the touch drove the Elf mad with lust and his knees began to weaken. He tangled his fingers in his lover’s hair and pleaded with him between kisses. “Please...please...”

Éomer was having too much fun for that. He tightened his grip and quickened his pace, drawing even more pants and pleas from the Elf’s lips. He finally bit down hard on Éomer’s lip drawing a bit of blood, and only then did the man relent.

With one arm behind Haldir’s back to steady him, Éomer gently lay the Elf down on the cloak. Straddling him, he met his lips with a gentle kiss, then began to lick and suck in circles all along this chest and stomach, taking extra time and care on each nipple. Haldir groaned and arched into each touch of the man’s skilled tongue.

Éomer’s tongue drifted slowly lower until Haldir felt the wet warmth envelope his entire being. Slowly the man began to swirl his tongue around his entire length, sucking and biting, drawing groans and gasps from his prey.

Haldir clutched desperately at Éomer’s hair, holding the man’s head in place as he thrust again and again into the heaven that was that mouth. He shut is eyes tightly and cried out, “Oh...Melethron...” finally reaching his blinding climax.

Éomer slid slowly off of his lover’s length and swallowed, slowly licking his lips. He leaned in for one lingering kiss before reaching into his traveling pack and withdrawing a jar of honey. Coating his fingers in it, he drizzled some of the golden liquid over Haldir’s lips, then kissed it away as he slowly inserted two fingers into the willing gap between his lover’s legs. He withdrew his fingers and coated his own neglected member.

Without breaking their kiss, he gently spread Haldir’s legs and positioned himself at his opening. In one swift motion, he thrust his entire length into the heaven of Haldir’s body.

The Elf bit down again on Éomer’s lip as the sharp pain hit him. Slowly, Éomer eased out, pausing a moment before thrusting again, then again, and again. Gradually, his pace continued, gaining in momentum and force as the passion overtook him. Their kiss long broken, they both groaned with each wave of pleasure.

“Ha...Haldir...” the man finally cried out as he came, thrusting a few more times as Haldir came again. Éomer finally collapsed onto his lover’s chest; his breath coming in broken gasps. He looked into the Elf’s eyes and kissed him again; slowly and full of gentle passion, their tongues dancing the dance of their hearts.

They lay there for a long time, the sticky fluids gluing their hearts together, their sweat drenched hair mingling, gold into silver, the rhythm of their breathing slowly becoming one. This was the reason they met: words weren’t needed.


End file.
